youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Fortnite
Fortnite is a co-op sandbox survival game developed by Epic Games and People Can Fly and published by Epic Games. The game was released as a paid-for early access title for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on July 25, 2017. The retail versions of the game were published by Gearbox Publishing, while online distribution of the PC versions is handled by Epic's launcher. Save The World The "Save the World" mode is described as a co-op sandbox survival game and is about exploration, scavenging items, crafting weapons, building fortified structures, and fighting waves of encroaching monsters. Tim Sweeney, Epic's founder, described the game as "Minecraft meets Left 4 Dead". The game plays in a third-person perspective and cycles between managing one's resources at a safe home base and then going out on missions to complete quests as to collect resources and obtain rewards to advance the game's story. In the meta-game, the player has an inventory of weapon and trap schematics, hero characters, defender characters, and support characters, along with collected resources. Schematics are used to construct weapons and traps when on the field. Hero characters represent characters from one of four classes that the player can use while on a mission, as well as used to undertake resource-gathering missions making them unavailable to use until they return from the mission. Defender characters can be summoned to help with defense but only if there are less than four players on a mission. Support characters are used to form various non-playable squads that provide passive bonuses to the player's attack strength, building speed, armor, and health, with additional benefits if the player can match certain characterization attributes within a squad. The player can spend different types of experience points and resources earned as mission rewards, from loot boxes (represented as llama pinatas), or other sources to level up and evolve schematics and characters. For weapons and traps, this generally boosts their effectiveness as well as unlocking additional attribute bonuses, while leveling up hero characters will unlock special skills the character has while in the field. Schematics and characters are generally assigned a rarity, which determines how much they can be leveled and evolved. A player's inventory of schematics and characters is limited, but players can opt to slot anyone they do not need into a collection book to gain rewards when certain collection sets are completed; use one or more of these schematics or characters to transform them into a new random item, or simply retire them to gain back experience points and other resources to free up the inventory slots. The player also can spend skill points, earned by completing missions, and technology points, earned over time, to unlock new skills and technologies in the game's skill and technologies trees. These can improve a player's base attributes, attributes that are shared with the other players while on missions, unlock higher levels of evolution for schematics and characters, open up new squad positions, or unlock general skills that players can use in the field. Collectively, the player's progress on these skill and technology trees, their squad composition, and their selected hero character make up the player's current "power level" which relates to what difficulty of missions the player should take and the game's matchmaking services. Also, players can review their current story progress and quests, which can include daily, side, and event quests, which when completed provide in-game currency or resources. The mission is currently divided between four world locations, some available only after progressing far enough in the story, and special locations for timed events and for the Survive the Storm mode. Within a location are several possible mission areas that show the type of mission, the terrain it takes place on, its difficulty rating relative to the player's current power level, and whether the mission is currently under special "storm" conditions that throw random effects, like buffed husks or mini-bosses, into the mission but have potentially better rewards if completed. The player optionally can select a special site that automatically matches them with players at a similar power level and story progression on a random mission for added rewards. Most missions take place on procedurally-generated landscapes. Most missions are based on locating site(s) representing the objectives on the map, build up fortifications around those locations, and then face off against several waves of husks that will try to destroy the objectives. During the completion of these missions, players are generally given a "storm forecast" to know where husks will spawn in as to enhance fortification in that direction, though this direction can change in more difficult missions. Other missions are time-limited, requiring the players to locate and help a number of survivors, build out several radar towers, or clear out a various encampment of husks scattered around the map before time runs out. These missions encourage the players to explore the map and farm for resources (either by searching objects or destroying them with an axe) used to build the fortifications, weapons, ammunition, and traps needed to defend or attack the husks. Players also frequently need to seek out bluglo, a special resource that does not carry over between maps to activate certain mission objectives. Some missions are considered a loss if the objective is destroyed or time runs out, while other missions allow the players to rework their fortifications and start their defense again if the objective is destroyed. Maps will frequently have optional objectives that are discovered through exploration, such as human survivors that need help. Completing these successfully earn immediate in-game rewards such as resources, weapons, and traps. Missions themselves may provide bonus objectives, such as by completing the mission within a certain in-game period, using a limited number of fortification pieces, or saving more survivors than the minimum necessary, which affects the quality of rewards the players receive after the successful completion of the main mission. During missions, players can make their fortifications from one of three base materials (wood, brick, and metal), and in a number of configurations, including floors, ceilings, walls, stairs, and ramps; players have the ability to edit these for more configurations, such as adding a door or window to a wall. Each fortification part can be upgraded with more resources of the same type to improve their durability, and when they are damaged, it can be repaired by spending additional resources. Traps, which have a limited number of activation before they fall apart, can be placed on floors, walls, and ceilings, and arranged in means to make them more lethal or effective against husks. Traps may also include beneficial resources for players, such as healing pads, defender posts, and launch pads. Similarly, players can use a range of weapons but these have limited durability that drops as they are used or as a penalty if the player should be downed by husks and need to respawn without the help of allies. Players can construct new weapons, ammo, and traps from gathered resources, or find these from searching containers across the map. During missions, the game progresses through an accelerated day-night cycle; during the day, the husks are more passive and do not generally pose immediate threats, while during the night, bands of husks may spawn in and will aggressively seek out players. One unique mission type is Storm Shield Defense missions. In each of the four world locations, the player is allocated a map that remains persistent, representing the site where their base's storm shield generator is placed, and in the storm mode, the player must return to this map to expand the storm shield, requiring them to add a new objective to defend successfully to continue the story. At any time, the player can enter this map without starting the defense mission, and use their carried-over resources to build out the fortification and traps, or add resources to a special storage area for this map. Fortnite is also able to offer themed-events with a unique progression line, new locations, and rewards based on those themes. The first such event was its Halloween event, "Fortnitemares", that offered Halloween-themed heroes, characters, weapons, and traps (usable outside of the event) by completing numerous objectives. Battle Royale The main gameplay for Fortnite: Battle Royale follows the battle royale genre's standard format: up to 100 players skydive then deploy a glider from the floating bus, known as the 'Battle Bus' onto a consistent map, which includes random distribution of weapons, shield, and other combat support features. The goal is to be the last player (or team, if playing in duos/squads) alive by killing or avoiding other players. Over time, the game's safe zone (representing the eye of a storm that is ravaging the world), decreases in size, and players caught outside the zone will take damage, potentially dying. This directs the surviving players into tighter spaces, forcing player encounters. Players can loot defeated enemies for equipment. Random supply drops will occur during a match, providing random weapons and items. Like in the original Fortnite game, Fortnite Battle Royale plays in a third-person perspective. Fortnite Battle Royale's primary distinction from other battle royale games is the building system. Nearly all objects in the environment can be broken down into materials (wood, stone, and metal), which can then be used to build fortifications of limited durabilities, such as walls, ramps, floors, and roofs. These objects may be used to help traverse the map, protect the player from gunfire, or slow down the progression of other players. The game is free-to-play, supported by microtransactions that allow players to buy "V-Bucks", the game's internal currency. V-Bucks are also shared with the main Fortnite "Save the World" game, which offers players the opportunity to earn V-Bucks by completing missions or daily quests. V-Bucks can then be used to buy cosmetic improvements to the player (heroes, character and weapon skins, and emotes). V-Bucks can also be used to buy Battle Passes which accelerate the rate that a player increases their Tier within the game's "seasons" (each season lasting a few months). By raising their tier, they gain automatic rewards of cosmetic items typically around a theme. Players can still increase tiers without a Battle Pass, albeit at a slower rate. Season 1 Fortnite Season 1 was the start of the first-ever Item Shop, and the season shop that only lasted until the end of Season 1. The lobby background was Halloween-themed to celebrate Halloween in 2017, and also featured "Fortnitemares". Season 2 Fortnite Season 2 was a start of changing the entire Battle Royale game. Since the start of Season 2 on December 14, 2017, the lobby background became Christmas-themed for a part-time, the Season Battle Pass made a debut, and in-game map changes. Season 2 was themed around Medieval and Disco, according to character outfits that were given. The Battle Pass featured 3 knights (Blue Squire, Royale Knight, and Black Knight) and a single Disco-themed character (Sparkle Specialist). The Item Shop also themed around Disco and Christmas-themed outfits to celebrate Christmas in 2017. On January 18, 2019, the Battle Royale map was given 5 new locations, Haunted Hills, Junk Junction, Shifty Shafts, Snobby Shores, and Tilted Towers. Season 3 Fortnite Season 3 was a start of events. The season started on February 22, 2018, and was themed around space. The Battle Pass featured 2 Astronauts (Mission Specialist and Moonwalker). The Season characters also featured a numerous amount of outfits in different themes. The Battle Pass also featured Elite Agent, Rust Lord and The Reaper (commonly known as John Wick). On April 11, 2018, Replay Mode was added to simply watch Replays for users to re-watch, record and share, and to also make cinematics. Throughout the last month of Season 3, rumors have spread that Tilted Towers, the most popular location inside the Battle Royale map, would be destroyed by meteors. Weeks later before the Season's ending, meteors start crashing onto the Battle Royale map with players playing. Getting hit by a meteor will not hurt you, but will destroy your builds that can ultimately lead you to fall damage/not sticking the landing, or being unprotected. Season 4 Fortnite Season 4 was the start of changes to a location and live events. Season 4 was themed on Superheroes and a Movie set. It was released on May 1, 2019, and the background lobby shows a crate and vehicles. One of the locations, Dusty Depot, was half-destroyed thanks to a giant meteor hitting a portion of the map, but was extremely exposed in the mini-map. It was widely the most popular area for the last month before the location died down in popularity. Other small meteors did hit other places, which spread hop rocks, a floating crystal that gives you low gravity abailities for several seconds. On May 7, 2019, Fortnite announced a collaboration with Avengers during the recent release of 'Infinity War' for a limited time mashup mode. On July 2, 2019, the first-ever in-game event happened. A rocket inside a mountain was added to the game weeks after Season 4's release. Out of no-where, sirens near-by it was heard. The rocket eventually then started to launch. After he launched the rocket, the small adjustable rocket was going down, targeting 4 laser beams, and was about to destroy Tilted Towers, until it was consumed by a rift. The rocket was then teleported above Moisty Mire, and was running around the map and was again teleported next to a mountain. The rocket then emerges nearby loot lake, blasts into the sky, and forms a giant rift (which people called it a crack). It stayed up there during the rest of Season 4 and was slowly expanding. The motive for the destruction of Dusty Depot and the rocket was because an alien (who's outfit name is 'The Visitor'), used the giant meteor as an escape pod and landed onto Earth. The rocket was used to return home. After the Rocket event, a certain object would be removed. Examples like the Durrr Burger in Greasy Grove and things would also be added. Season 5 Fortnite Season 5 was released on July 12, 2019 and was themed around time traveling. The rocket event was the reasoning for the map's change yet again. When the Rocket teleported over Moisty Mire, it made the location a desert, creating Paradise Palms. A portion of the Rocket hit Anarchy Acres, which created Lazy Links. And when the rocket was rifted next to a mountain, it made a village on top (which is now considered 'Viking Village', but it's still unnamed in-game). However, Loot Lake did not get affected until later on. On August 24, 2019, The rift (or crack) on top was still there, and which it created lightning. In the desert area, a giant Lightning Cube was made. The cube can hurt you if you attempt to hurt it if you're close enough to it. Whenever it is being hit, the Cube returns fire by striking a flash of lightning to the nearest person. Every 45 minutes, the Cube would move. In certain areas, the Lightning Cube created 7 symbols across the Map, and during the process of creating these symbols, it created a low-gravity zone. If you were to be eliminated thanks to the cube, the feed would show the symbols by random (much like a glitch). The Lightning Cube made it's final approach to Loot Lake. Once it landed inside of Loot Lake river, the Lightning Cube was dissolving, and then the entire water was bouncy. The bouncy lake only lasted for 3 days before the release of Season 6. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: April 7, 2018. *2 million subscribers: June 7, 2018. *3 million subscribers: August 10, 2018. *4 million subscribers: October 27, 2018. *5 million subscribers: March 8, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers